Here With Me
by One Mind One Voice
Summary: Hands touching him everywhere. Heavy breathing, sweating, and pain, oh so much pain. Kurt was rapped and now he thinks that he is broken, Blaine will do everything to fix him. Klaine. WARNING: rape, depression and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so Darren Criss is awesome (more like totally awesome) and I thought I should write a really angsty and fluffy Klaine fanfic.

By the way English it's not my first language so I beg you to tell me if I have grammar or spelling mistakes.

I don't own Glee, if I did the whole Starkid cast plus Kurt would have been the main characters and the show would be full of quotes and Red Vines.

**Fix you.**

**Chapter 1.**

Kurt ran in other direction, to the auditorium, he got inside and put his back against the door trying to stop Karofsky from entering to the large room, he could feel the other boy trying to push it open. And then his phone rang.

"Kurt! I got your text what's happening? Are you okay?"—Blaine's voice sounded so worried.

"Help me!"—Kurt almost cried, and he couldn't contain Karofsky out anymore so he ran to the other side of the auditorium, barely hearing Blaine's questions, Karofsky was getting closer and closer, Kurt managed to mumble his location between his hysterical sobs.

And then Karofsky caught him, Kurt screamed and his phone fell.

Everything was fuzzy.

_That's what you wanted faggot._

Hands touching him everywhere.

_You asked for it, you like it. _

And he felt tears falling down his face as the bigger boy took tore his clothes off.

_I told you that you were going to pay._

He was pushed to the floor and it was cold.

_So thigh, you are like a whore. _

Heavy breathing, sweating, and pain, oh so much pain.

_Take that, take it like the fucking slut you are._

He was crying, begging him to stop.

_Faggot. _

Kurt closed his eyes, sobbing, giving up, and tears all over his face.

…

_The loud ring declared that school was finally over; the halls of McKinley High were rapidly filled with lots of students hurrying to get out. And Kurt Hummel wasn't the exception; he almost ran to his locker, looking around with fear as he opened it and took out the books he was going to need for the weekend, and he hurried pushing everyone in his way in order to leave the school as fast as he could. _

_It all started the month before, that horrible Thursday when that Neanderthal robbed his first kiss and then everything went to straight to hell, the bulling became so much worse; Kurt was dumped inside the dumpster everyday and Karofsky himself would lock him inside reminding him first that if he ever said a word about what happened in the locker room he would give him a very slow and painful death and well, Kurt believed him. _

_Karofsky made sure that he got slushied at least two times a day and the jocks had cornered him to kick him and punch him until he passed out about three times that week. But the worst part was the way in which Karofsky would look at him, so much anger, hate but mostly…desire, which terrified him to his nerve. _

_And Kurt was scared, so scared, he couldn't live by the word "Courage" no more, he wasn't brave like Blaine said, he wasn't some superhero, he was a 16 year old kid who just wanted to be hold and told that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't say a word to anyone, not even Blaine… especially Blaine, he had been so proud of Kurt standing up for himself and now he would be really disappointed of Kurt's cowardly, and he couldn't stand to see that look in Blaine's eyes. _

_Kurt was so close to the exit doors, he was going to make it, just 20 more meters, and he was going to be save in his car. But then out of nowhere Karofsky was in front of him. _

_"Well, well, what do we have here?"—Karofsky gave Kurt a smile. _

_"Leave me alone"—Kurt's voice came calm and clear, as if he wasn't terrified—"I haven't told anyone, so I don't know what do you want, and frankly I simply don't care, so if you excuse me I will get going"—He attempted to walk away but Karofsky grabbed his arm. _

_"You are going nowhere lady face, actually you are coming with me"—He started to walk dragging the smaller boy beside him, Kurt tried to fight his way out but Karofsky was much stronger than him. _

_Karofsky dragged him to an unoccupied classroom that Kurt recognized as the one used for Spanish, the desks where against the walls for an activity Mr. Shue had done earlier that day. _

_"Now little fag you are going to stay quiet, and you are not going to try to escape or you will regret it and I mean it. Are we clear?"—His threatening tone was just too much for Kurt, it finally hit him, the situation in which he was, kidnapped by a really dangerous and violent guy who hated him and was confused about his sexuality, he could hint what was going to happen to him and he didn't like it, he was going to get beaten or worse._

_"Am I clear?"—Repeated Karofsky and Kurt nodded, the taller boy let go Kurt's arm and went to lock the door, the other boy saw his opportunity and quickly took his phone sending a text (HELP!) to the only person who will know what to do, the only person he trusted with that problem and Kurt prayed to cheesus or whoever was listening that he will arrive on time. _

_Kurt thought about screaming for help but he remembered every other time when he did it and no one came, it wasn't worth the risk of the Neanderthal to fulfill his threat, he chose to stay quiet. So they waited for about half an hour, until Karofsky was absolutely sure that there was no one left in the school he grabbed Kurt again and dragged him to a corner of the room. _

_"What are you doing?—"He asked unsure if he could talk. _

_Karofsky looked at him with anger. _

_"You think that I'm stupid Hummel, but I'm not. I finally figured what you are doing, you are trying to turn me into a fag like you"—He spat—"You and your boyfriend are recruiting for gay team and you think you got me, but you are wrong, and you are going to pay for what you did."_

_"You honestly can't think that, I didn't do anything and being gay is obviously not contagious!"—Kurt was surprised, he thought that the guy would have researched a little like everyone who was confused, like he had, but he seemed absolutely convinced of what he was saying. _

_"Shut up Hummel!"—the taller boy screamed—"Don't try to mess with my mind, I'm not going to fall for it! And now you are going to pay!"_

_Karofsky took Kurt's hands and immobilized him, and then Karofsky kissed him again. He was going to be raped. And he was too weak to fight, and he was too scared to fight, and he was too shocked to fight and he was just a kid. Why? _

_Kurt just stood there paralysed, against the wall; while Karofsky kissed his neck. He felt a hand touching him getting inside his pants and Kurt felt himself fill with anger and he pushed Karofsky away. _

_"STOP!"—He Shouted and ran to the door, he unlocked it and ran as fast as he could to the exit, he felt Karofsky following him so he ran faster but the exit door was locked and he couldn't open it. _

_Kurt ran in other direction, to the auditorium…_

...

Kurt heard a horrified scream.

And then it was over.

Karofsky was taken off him by the police, but Kurt was too tired to even care, he sat there watching the police arresting Karofsky, absolutely unaware that he was naked and covered in blood until someone sat next to him and passed him a blanket, Kurt looked up to discover that it was Blaine, crying and sobbing, but Kurt couldn't understand why.

"I'm sorry, I came too late Kurt"—He managed to say threw his sobs, Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and smiled shyly, he didn't like to see his friend cry, he looked so hopeless, what was the deal with everyone.—"How can you be so calm about this, you are so brave and strong!"

But Kurt knew he wasn't, he knew he was a coward and he knew that Blaine should be disappointed of him, but what he didn't know was why, everything was so confusing, why was the police there? what was happening?

"Hold on Kurt, the ambulance is here"—Kurt looked at Blaine with empty eyes—"They are going to take you to the hospital and they are going to heal you, okay?"

But he wasn't hurt, he didn't feel pain, all he felt was emptiness and confusion, why was he going to the hospital?, was someone sick?, his dad, perhaps.

A nurse came and examined him quickly, Kurt did exactly what she said and then some guys took him to an ambulance, the nurse turned to Blaine finally and explained that Kurt was in shock, his brain denying what just happened and that was why he looked so calmed and confused, but that he will come back sometime that night and it was going to be awful, she then asked him if he wanted to go with Kurt on the ambulance assuming that he was Kurt's boyfriend and Blaine hurried after the paramedics.

They got into the ambulance, Kurt looking everywhere sometimes bored other amazed, but he didn't say a word, Blaine watched painfully, knowing that the look of emptiness in Kurt's eyes will be sealed in his memories like a curse.

**So that's it, hope you liked it, I will upload fast because I'm on vacation. **

**Did you guys detected my AVPS quote? Tell me if you did on a review. **

**I would love to read your thoughts on the first chapter. **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses. **

**Express.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, this is chapter 2, thanks for all the love in the first chapter! **_

_**I still don't own glee. Sadly. **_

**Fix you. **

**Chapter 2. **

Burt Hummel turned off the TV, shocking his head in disgust, _another one_, Burt couldn't help but wonder if his Kurt would be the next, he could picture it, a reporter dressed in black, behind her a funeral, like he had seen so many times that year.

_Another terrible death of a young man who took his own life because of the prejudice he had to face every day… _

He wasn't stupid, he knew about the bulling, that Kurt was tossed to the dumpster and called horrible names every day, and he knew that it was getting worse, his son was depressed and frustrated, being the only gay kid in his school and possibly in the whole town should be really tough for a sixteen year old who also had to deal with his father's heart attack.

Burt sighted, he knew that he had to do something before it was too late, he had been planning to take him to New York for a couple of weeks, he needed a break from everything, maybe take him to watch some of those Broadway musicals he was always talking about, he even wanted to arrange everything so that Kurt could go to the gay pride parade, meet people who had struggled with the same issues that he had and that now lived a happy life would be healthy for Kurt and himself as well.

Before it was too late.

The phone rang and Burt got up to answer it, it was probably Carol, he took the kitchen's phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm officer Smith; I'm looking for Mr. Burt Hummel, it's about Kurt Hummel"—Burt felt his heart fell to his feet; he sat down in the kitchen table and forced himself to answer.

"This is him, what…what happened to my son?"—He had been almost too afraid to ask and he didn't want to hear the answer, _dead. _He blinked back tears.

_Too late. It was already too late._

"He was found in his high school auditorium… he was raped"

_Not my boy, this can't be happening, not my little one. _

"Wait! what?"—Burt had prepared himself for any answer, but that was just too much, his Kurt… raped, it never occurred to him that this was even a possibility, that someone could ever be so cruel to hurt Kurt in that way—"Is…is he okay?"

"He was transferred to the Lima's Hospital, if you could come we'll appreciate it".—Burt didn't miss how the officer avoided his question, and murmured that he was on his way took out his jacket and rushed to the hospital.

_My poor Kurt._

…

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! _

Blaine was almost hyperventilating, tears falling down his face, sitting in the waiting room while the doctors took care of Kurt, it seemed like hours since he disappeared behind the emergency doors and he was left outside, with no other company that himself and his guilt.

Finally a nurse came out and asked for Kurt's family. Blaine quickly got up.

"His father is not here yet, but I am his friend"—He managed to say, the nurse simply nodded, not paying much attention and told him to follow her—"How is he?"—Blaine asked walking behind her.

"I don't know about this patient but the doctor is waiting for you"—They turned once last corner, and stopped in front of a white door with a golden plaque that marked it as Dr. Jackson's office—"Wait here, I'm going to announce you"—Blaine nodded while the nurse got inside, one minute latter she came out and told him that he could come inside.

Blaine was welcomed by three people that rapidly introduced themselves. One was Dr. Jackson a tall old man with a friendly smile, next to him was officer Smith he was short and bald and seemed kind of exhausted, and finally nurse Katie a red haired young woman who was in charge of the sexual assault cases.

"How is Kurt?"—Blaine asked after he introduced himself.

"We had to sedate him"—Said Dr. Jackson, Blaine blinked back tears—"He overcame his shock in the middle of the examination and started to fight and scream, but don't worry young man, now he is peacefully asleep in his room, you will be able to visit him after you answer some questions that officer Smith has for you".

Blaine nodded and sat down in front of the officer who took out a notebook and a pen.

"So Mr. Blaine Adams, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Blaine sighed, and then proceeded to retell the events of earlier that day, all though it seemed like ages since that afternoon; how he was still in class when he got a text from Kurt so he couldn't see it until the class ended. The officer asked what the text said.

"Just one word"—Blaine whispered and sighed once more—"…Help"

"Then what did you do?"

"I called him, he answered"—Blaine's voice cracked—"He sounded so terrified, oh God! …he asked me to help him, no, he begged me to—Blaine couldn't hold the tears anymore—"He managed to tell me where he was and then… I heard a scream and that's it"

"So you called the police?"

"Yes I did, I was fearing for the worse and I was right"—the officer handed him a tissue—"I headed to his school immediately as well, and I arrived just minutes before the police did, but I had to wait for them because the school doors were locked. When I finally got inside I ran as fast as I could to the auditorium, I opened the door and…"-He couldn't continue, he broke in sobs, Nurse Katie put a hand on his shoulder until he was able to calm down.

"It's okay, I think this is enough"—The officer said—"I was there myself"—He sighed—"Is there anything else you know?"

Blaine thought for a moment, and it hit him.

"Actually there is one thing I think you should know"—he paused for a moment—"Last month, Kurt called me he was angry and confused. He was constantly bullied by a guy in his school, for his sexuality, and he had confronted him"—Blaine sighed—"the bully hadn't hit him or threatened him but he had kissed him, as you can probably guess, that bully is no other than Dave Karofsky."

After that the nurse said that she would take him to see Kurt, who was going to wake from the sedative in about ten minutes, Blaine followed her like he had done with the other nurse. They stopped outside the room 203; Nurse Katie looked at Blaine before she talked.

"Kurt might not want to be around anyone when he wakes up; it's really probable that he will be terrified of even talking, so I don't want you to freak out. Okay?"—Blaine nodded, not really surprised—"If it gets out of control you can call a nurse, they'll know what to do. His dad is on the way here but as I heard that will take him about twenty minutes, and when he gets here officer Smith would like to talk to him as well, so he will be here in about one hour."—Blaine nodded again, so the nurse opened the door and let him in.

The room was…white, so white, with white walls, white floor, white doors, and in the middle a white bed, in which laid a little body peacefully asleep, he knelt beside his bed, holding his hand, His chin rested against the mattress as he gazed at his limp body. Poor Kurt, he could see the bruises all over his hands and face, and he knew that there were lots more of those on the rest of his body. He just stayed there holding his hand.

"Blaine…"— His eyelashes began to flutter as he finally came to. One eye couldn't open nearly as much other.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"— It was a stupid question, but it came out before he could think about it. Blaine mentally kicked himself for being so insensitive. Though he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know..." —he whispered as he tried to sit up. he groaned softly, and laid back. Blaine was sure he felt sore. He looked at his hand and squeezed Blaine's fingers. The black haired boy smiled at this action— "Thank you."

Blaine looked up at him, surprised. —"For what?"

"For saving my life"—He said simply—"Thank you"—He whispered again.

"I'm so sorry"—Blaine sobbed, rubbing soothing circles into his palm. Kurt smiled at him.

"You're my hero" — he said with a slight smile.—"You shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't your fault…"

"But I could have saved you, If I'd only looked at my phone earlier"—Kurt frowned.

"The _if_ doesn't exist"—He said—"It wasn't your fault and you saved me that's all that matters."

"You are being awfully calm about this"—Blaine said, wishing he could feel as calm as Kurt appeared. Blaine felt like there was a tornado blowing through his head, mixing up his emotions and his thoughts.

"I feel safe around you"—He whispered, his eyes closing again.

**Chapter 2 ends here. **

**Tell me your opinions and thoughts about it, I liked it very much. **

**By the way I'm looking for a beta for this story if someone feels like doing it send me a message, thanks! **

**Express. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is chapter three, it's a short one but I loved it. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!**_

_**I don't know why you keep asking, I've already told you that I don't own Glee.**_

**Fix you. **

**Chapter 3**

Blaine leaned against the door outside Kurt's room, just minutes before Nurse Katie came in, as the sexual assault nurse she had to check on Kurt for evidence. Blaine wanted to hold Kurt in his arms to make sure he was fine. He stood outside of the door, listening to the nurse speak to him in what was supposed to be in hushed, soothing tones. Blaine could hear the tears roll down his cheeks, even through the door.

He heard Kurt's dad before he saw him, almost running like he had.

The moment he saw Blaine leaning next to the door he stiffened. The dark haired boy straighten up, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Mr. Hummel"

"You're the Dalton kid? You're the one that found my boy?" His voice was weak, like he had been crying alone in the car on his way here.

"Yes, sir, my name is Blaine Adams" Blaine couldn't meet his eyes, knowing that he could have saved Kurt.

"Thank you" Burt put a hand on the boy's shoulder and sighed "Is he okay?"

"The sexual assault nurse just came in, she is checking him…for evidence" Burt made a face and leaned next to Blaine.

"Hey, kid, don't take this badly but I have to know, are you my son's boyfriend?" Blaine knew why Mr. Hummel was asking him, Kurt had only texted him, not his dad, not his friends, just him.

"No sir, I'm not his boyfriend, I'm just a friend who had the same issues back in the day… but bulling was never this bad" Blaine whispered. "Kurt came to me with his problems because I'm the only person he knows that could completely understand him"

Burt sighed "So you are gay too?" Blaine nodded "And you are not his boyfriend, but you want to be" It wasn't a question, but Blaine asked it to himself, did he want to be Kurt's boyfriend?

"Yes" Blaine whispered answering himself and Mr. Hummel at the same time. "But I understand the circumstances, I will not push him, all I want is to be there for him".

"I like you kid"

Burt's words were followed by a comfortable silence, well as comfortable as the situation let it be.

About ten minutes later nurse Katie came out, both Blaine and Burt stared at her expectantly.

"He was pretty badly cut up. He's going to have some pretty severe bruising. We were able to get quite a few samples. Hopefully, that will be enough to put the guy that did this in jail. He doesn't have any broken bones or internal bleeding. We'd like to keep him over night though, on suicide watch. We're going to send a counsellor in after Dr. Jackson gets done with him. Don't worry he'll be okay, Mr. Hummel"

"Thank you" He muttered.

She started to walk away, but stopped quickly, turning on her heel. "Oh, he said if you were still here Blaine, he wanted to see you."

Blaine nodded, and Burt looked at him confused. Blaine shrugged, crossing his arms as he walked in. Burt followed quickly behind.

"Hey kiddo..." He started to speak but stopped when he saw him. Kurt's eye was almost completely swollen shut. There were various cuts all over his body, some deeper than others, but they were all exposed now because of the hospital gown he was in. Finally the words that repeated in his head were said out loud. "Oh, my god."

"Hi dad..." He said with a small smile.

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry." He began to cry openly, and unashamed. He was wondering how he didn't protect him. He felt like less of a man, and a parent.

"It's okay, don't cry Dad. I'll be alright." He muttered.

"We'll put the bastard that did this to you to justice. You hear me?" He said, sniffling. He rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. He got closer to Kurt and sat on his bed, Kurt tensed up but he let his father hug him, it seemed that it was Kurt who was comforting Burt and not all the way around.

When Burt let go they both seemed calm, Blaine just stood at the door.

"Dad, can you do me a favor?" Kurt said out of the blue.

"Anything you need kiddo"

"I'm really hungry. Can you go get me some Burger king?" He smiled one corner of his mouth higher than the other.

He laughed, and took a deep breath. The request was not the one he expected, but he was grateful it was something easy. He looked at his watch; it was nine o'clock, so they should still be open. "Yeah okay, what do you want?"

"I want a whopper with cheese and extra pickles, light mayo and ketchup. I want the biggest thing of fries you can get your hands on. I also want a chocolate milk shake. Don't forget the ketchup packets, please." He listened off quickly, scrunching up her nose as he thought.

He snorted, "Maybe I should write this down." Burt quickly jotted down her order on a piece of hospital stationary. He looked over to Blaine. "What would you like Blaine?"

"Just a coffee, please" Burt nodded and turned to Kurt "Are you going to be all right?"

"I think so" Kurt offered a shy smile; Burt sighed and walked out of the room. "Can I ask you a favor Blaine?"

Blaine sat on Kurt bed and took his hand, Kurt smiled. "What do you need Kurt?"

"Could you stay with me tonight?" Kurt blushed "I feel calmed around you, like it didn't happen"

Blaine felt his heart melt and nodded "I'll stay as long as you want Kurt".

_**Chapter three is done. **_

_**Blaine and Burt moments = love for Kurt. 3 **_

_**Leave a review! **_

_**Express**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know it's been too long; you don't care about my apologies so here you go!**

**I do not own Glee, sadly. **

**Chapter 4**

"He is in denial"—Dr. Evans, the hospital psychologist, concluded after her first appointment with Kurt, the day after the tragedy. Dr. Evans was a short woman with gray hair and bright blue eyes. She gave Mr. Hummel and Blaine a sympathetic glance.

"Beg your pardon?"—Asked Blaine.

"When a person suffers a loss or a tragedy they pass for four stages of grief"—Dr Evans explained—"Those states are: denial, anger, depression and finally acceptance. Kurt is in denial, he knows what happened but he denies the seriousness of the situation, that's called minimization denial".

"Is he going to be okay?"—Asked Mr. Hummel. Dr. Evans put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"He is, but it's going to be a rather long trip until he finally moves on, I am going to schedule an appointment with Kurt every day this week and maybe the next one as well, then we'll have an appointment two times a week, when I consider it prudent we are only going to see each other once a week and so on, but it's going to take time."

"I understand everything but why am I here?"—Blaine asked sincerely—"I mean, I don't want to be rude and I do care _a lot _about Kurt but we met barely a month ago, why I am here and not his school friends?"

"I was going to ask the same question"—Murmured Burt. Dr. Evans smiled.

"You see Mr. Adams, When a person is raped it's really common that they tend to isolate themselves from the people around them and that, I'm afraid, it's going to happen to Kurt, soon. But we have a crucial weapon to fight that isolation, and that weapon is you Mr. Adams".

"Me? Why?"

"You _saved _him, you are his hero, and therefore he feels safe around you. When he isolates himself you will be his window to the world, you are the crucial piece on his recovery and he needs you"—Blaine nodded, and sighed.

…

Carol and Finn were visiting Carol's parents for the week; they lived in a nice little house, the very same house in which Carol and her three sisters had grown up.

Carol's mother Joanne was nurse, she was in fact still working in a pediatric hospital; Joanne loved children, she always did, but she always loved her children the most. So when Carol's first husband died she took her car and drove the six hours that took the trip from her town to Lima just to give her a hug, and then she took care of everything, for a whole month she stayed making sure that Carol was okay.

Now it was Carol's turn to help, Joanne had broken her leg and Arthur, her father, had been in a wheel chair for three years so he couldn't help her. Her little sister Liza and her husband were coming the next day to take care of Joanne the next week and so that Carol could go home.

The four of them were watching T.V. sitting comfortably in the couch, laughing at some comedy show when the phone rang.

"Carol, could you get that sweetie?"—Asked Joanne kindly not even looking away from the TV. Carol smiled and got up.

"Hello?"—She answered; only to hear a desperate sob at the other end.

…

"We are on our way, I love you"—She hanged up and sat on a chair, during the whole conversation she had been completely a hold of herself and even got to calm her husband enough to stop crying and tell her exactly what had happened, but as soon as she hanged up she just lost it.

Carol couldn't believe it. They had become really close in the past weeks, she had gotten to know him, and he had opened to her. She loved spending time with Kurt, just sitting with him to watch their favorite TV shows, or they would cook together and talk about everything, he was so kind, and good, his heart was so big that it amused her. He told her about Blaine, that guy from Dalton School who he had a huge crush on, and she listened delighted. And she told him embarrassing stories about baby Finn and others about herself when she was a teenager. They would laugh and cry together.

She had come to love that young man and it broke her heart. Tears falling, she sobbed. And she felt it her heart opened like it had when Finn was born, she loved Kurt so much that it hurt, and Carol stated to consider Kurt as a _son_, a real son.

Right there she made a promise to herself and to the world that she would do _anything _to get her little one, her new _son_, to be happy again. She still didn't love him the way she loved Finn, those were different loves, for they were different people, but the amount of love and care was the same.

She now had two sons and a six hour trip ahead of her.

…

Joanne knew that something was wrong, really wrong. Carol almost never cried, she was the strongest woman that she had ever met, so when she came to the living room in tears after the phone call Joanne feared for the worst.

"Mom? What's the matter?"—Finn got up from the sofa and ran to her. Carol just hugged him tight.

"It's Kurt"—she said, looking as if she was in pain—"H-he was r-raped"

…

Finn Hudson had taken his role as big brother as seriously as he could, even though Kurt always reminded him, that he was in fact the little brother for over a month.

But Finn was tall and strong, and he could protect and beat the crap out of anyone who messed with his little brother, because Kurt was little, and short, and breakable, like porcelain.

When Finn was nine years old, his mother had brought a white porcelain doll, it was so beautiful, Finn just stared at it for hours, wondering how the porcelain would feel if he touch it. He finally got up and took it, his fingers slowly feeling the porcelain, tracing the doll's face and dress. Finn smiled and then disaster, the porcelain escaped from the boy's hands, Finn watched horrified as the porcelain fell and broke into thousands of pieces. Carol found him sitting in the floor surrounded by the pieces crying silently.

Kurt always reminded him of that porcelain, so white and fragile, he feared that someday someone will let him fall, break him, into thousands of pieces, and he would just sat there unable to do anything to help his little brother, because Kurt was his to protect no matter that a month said.

Finn stood silent, holding his mother as she cried, taking her slowly up stairs to pack everything they needed for the trip, silent.

He had failed, Kurt was broken.

**Uggh Carol is really difficult to write, I didn't particularly like this chapter. **

**Any thoughts? **

**Express**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh guess what? Yeah I now have a beta, and she is wonderful. So let's all say: _Thank you _because now the chapter is pretty much amazing. **

**I find it hard to believe too but I don't own Glee **

**Chapter 5 **

Blaine Adams was absolutely certain about three things in his life. First: Harry Potter was the best thing ever written by man, er—woman. Second: Miley Cyrus sucked, hard. And third: he was falling, hard and fast for the wonderful person that was resting in the hospital room number 203.

After talking to the psychologist Blaine took a quick trip to his house in order to take a shower and change into his uniform. After that, he had been greeted by his mother who was waiting for him with a big breakfast and a hug.

"I'm really proud of you." She had said, Blaine looked at the floor blushing. He didn't deserve it.

"Thanks Mom…" _Thanks for giving me credit for something that I didn't even do._ He tacked on in thought.

…

When Finn and Carol arrived to the hospital they found the whole Glee club waiting for them. Everyone was silent and sitting very close one to the other. Some of them were hugging, others crying, and some were just staring at the white walls. Rachel got up off of her chair, tears soaking her face and ran towards Finn, hugging him tight.

Soon the whole Glee club was in a big family hug, crying and praying that Kurt was okay.

Finally the nurse called them, Kurt was ready to see them.

…

When Blaine heard the first scream he was in the hospital hallway walking slowly towards Kurt's room with two cups of coffee in his hands. He had stopped on his way to the hospital at a coffee shop that he knew Kurt loved.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Blaine dropped the coffee and ran as fast as his feet could carry him."HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" And then he felt his heart break into thousands of pieces. "BLAINE! Save me Blaine! Where are you? Help me!" He wasn't screaming anymore but Blaine could hear him as he opened the door of the room number 203, inside the room were about twelve people looking shocked and horrified. Blaine didn't pay them any attention as he rushed towards the anguished boy who was in the bed, hugging himself in fetal position with tears running down his face.

"I'm here, its okay, no one is going to hurt you." He said hugging him and then looked up, everyone in the room was staring at them, and he recognized Mercedes in the back crying silently. They clearly didn't know what to do. "I think you should get out of here, he is having a panic attack." They looked at each other and nodded, slowly they left the room. Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt as he started to rock him like a baby, whispering in his ear.

"Hush, its okay I'm here now." Kurt's shaky cries began to quiet slowly. "There, there… don't say a word. Blaine is gonna buy you a mocking bird…"The older boy proceeded to sing to Kurt until he fell asleep then laid him carefully in the hospital bed.

Blaine sighed again as he opened the door to face everyone outside.

"He's sleeping now." He said looking at them. "Now anyone care to tell me what happened?"

"We don't really know Blaine." Mercedes said, looking at him, she was the only one from New Directions who knew about Blaine and Kurt's friendship, Kurt decided to keep it that way as the others were surely going see him as another Jesse. "We were just visiting him, he seemed to be okay and then out of the blue he started to freak out, screaming and calling you." Blaine nodded.

"That's it? Did anyone touch him?"

"No, at least I d—"

Rachel cut Mercedes off. "Who are you anyways? Why do you care so much about Kurt?"

"I'm Blaine Smith." He replied smoothly. He extended his hand, the girl took it.

"As in, the Blaine Smith, lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers?"

"The very same."

"My name is Rachel Berry; I'm the lead singer of New Directions." She said. "Now, may I ask how you know our fellow Glee-clubbers, Kurt and Mercedes?" Blaine was about to answer when Mercedes cut him off. _Jeez what is with everybody interrupting people? _Blaine thought.

"Calm down white girl. He is no Jesse St. James." She quipped. Rachel scoffed as if that wasn't what she had been getting at, at all.

"We are just friends," Blaine explained. "We met when _you _sent him to spy on our glee club."

"But you clearly play for Kurt's team" Said a Latina girl in a cheer-leading uniform. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, Santana. He's gay, so what?" Mercedes snapped.

"It's just a shame that such a pretty boy doesn't like pretty girls." Santana batted her eyelashes.

Mercedes snapped again putting her hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He's been helping my boy with his problems and he was the one who _saved _him from that bastard, Karofsky."

"I actually couldn't save him." Blaine looked at the floor guiltily. "I had just found him when it was too late."

Then someone big crashed to his body hugging him. "Thanks for saving my little brother, if you hadn't found him…" Finn's voice cracked, he was almost sobbing. "…who knows what would have happened; what that bastard was going to do to him after he was done."

_Oh God!_ He didn't want to think about that.

"Yeah… Who knows?"

…

Hours after the incident Kurt was finally discharged from the hospital, his father was in the administration getting all his papers filled out, Carol and Finn were home, which lead to Kurt and Blaine to be in the hospital room, just hanging out.

"It was so sad that you couldn't make it to the wedding" Said Kurt. They were both lying in the bed, Kurt's head resting in the older boy's shoulder. Blaine was the only one whose touch was bearable for Kurt, enjoyable even. It actually calmed him down to have Blaine near him. Blaine made everything seem normal.

"Yeah, it was a shame. I saw the photos though, the ones you put on facebook, man, you are an amazing wedding planner. Everything was so beautiful."

"I got to dance with Finn." He laughed dryly. Blaine knew everything about his old crush. "To think that a year ago I would have given half of my wardrobe to do that."

"Crushes on straight guys pretty much suck." Agreed Blaine.

"Tell me about It; and now that we were finally leaving the awkward behind us…" He sighed. "_This _ruins everything you know?"

Blaine was about to say something but Kurt cut him. "No, hear me out. Okay?" The black haired teen nodded. "My Dad was happy, so happy, finally. He hasn't said anything about mom in weeks and the way he looked at Carol… I thought that for _once _we were going to have a break, be happy, be a normal family… but no,_ this _took it all away from me, from my dad and from my new family." He looked at Blaine tearfully and Blaine just pulled him closer.

"It wasn't your fault." Blaine whispered.

"It wasn't yours either."

…

At the end Finn, Kurt and Blaine ended up having a Disney marathon. Meaning that Finn was asleep before the first movie ended and that Blaine and Kurt sang along with every single song. Burt and Carol made pasta for dinner and Blaine discovered that Kurt had a somewhat unhealthy obsession with Italian food.

"…And so Finn ended up exploding the microwave!" Burt, Blaine and Kurt were laughing so hard at the story that Carol was telling them, but Finn just looked ashamed.

"Mom!" Finn complained loudly.

"Honey we're family, they have the right to know why you can't be left alone in the kitchen."

"MOM! That was _three months_ ago, I think I learned my lesson."

"You'll have learned your lesson in three _years_ or so, hon." Carol chuckled.

Finny blushed. "Whatever."

After dinner Blaine decided to head home. He thanked Mrs. Hummel for the food, patted Finn on the back and went to the door. Kurt followed him like a small puppy.

"Stay strong, okay?" Asked Blaine.

"I'm scared." Confessed the younger boy. "I know _he _can't hurt me anymore, but when you're not here, I just…everything comes back. It's like a terrible nightmare."

Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Kurt, you are the bravest person I've ever known and I believe in you, but if it becomes too much call me, _anytime_, and I'll be here. Remember that you don't need to deal with this alone. Not in the slightest."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said shakily.

"Anytime, anytime." Blaine smiled and let Kurt go.

"Hey Blaine, could I talk to you for a second before you go?" The older Hummel called.

"Of course Mr. Hummel." Called Blaine back. Kurt gave him a questioning look but Blaine just shrugged, as he made his way inside the Hummel house again, heading to Burt's office. Kurt stayed in the living room with Finn and Carol.

"What do you need Mr. Hummel?" Said the hazel eyed boy.

"Sit down Blaine." So he did.

Burt looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. "What can you tell me about the 'Zero Tolerance Policy' of that private school of yours?"

**Kurt's home! Blaine is awesome, Finn is stupidly charming...kind of. **


End file.
